Saying Goodbye
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst have done some truly hard things in their lives. Who knew the hardest thing they ever had to do was to say goodbye? Based off a dream I had please review.
1. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

It was just suppossed to be another mission, like all the rest. Find the gem monsters and poof them so one day they could be healed. Yet, they never expected the mission to go so wrong and they never knew what the price would be. The Crystal Gems played the events over in their minds wondering what could they have done differently but neither knew the answer. Now all they had left were memories and a mountain of loss, as well as guilt. The worst memory of their lives, the day Steven died.

"Amethyst look out! yelled Garnet punching a bird like gem monster in the face. It poofed and was quickly bubbled.

"Thanks G, where's Steven and Pearl? asked Amethyst looking around. More gem monsters appeared, each different in size and strength.

"I don't know hopefully they will be alright, we have work to do," Garnet said forming her gauntlets. Amethyst nodding getting her whip out and began attacking more gem mutants. Meanwhile not too far away Pearl was battling her own set of gem mutants. At least four of them ganged up on her and she was using her spear to defend herself. Yet, two of the monsters were much faster and stronger than she was. One rock looking monster with three eyes leaped at her snapping her spear in half. As a a snake gem began snapping at her.

"Pearl!" shouted a voice as a pink shield flew out of nowhere hitting the snake monster on the head. It let out an ugly hiss as the gem monsters turned to see a fourteen year old boy with dark culry hair wearing a star shirt and blue jeans, giving them a firm gaze.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted trying to get to her feet as the monsters ascended towards him. He used his shield to block as he tried poofing them. Yet the snake monster kept biting him as blood trickled from his arms and legs. "NO!" yelled Pearl as she ran to aid him. Now using her spear they worked on a offense and defense strategy, it slowly started to work as the monsters were being poofed. Yet, more kept coming, a mutant slashed at Steven's chest blood rushing from his sides. He gritted his teeth as he continued to fight, only a few more left, he had to help Pearl. Pearl was in fighter mode using her agility to her advantage trying to poof them quickly, Steven needed medical treatment as fast as possible.

Just then the last gem mutant knocked Pearl clear off the cliff Steven and Pearl were on and Steven watched in horror as he saw her fly over the egde. "Pearl!" he shouted rushing to her yet was knocked over by the massive monster. It pinned him by his arms and he could feel the bones cracking as the beast tried to bite him. "AAWWW!" Steven yelled trying to pull the beast off of him. The sweat poured down his face as he was starting to cough up blood as the beast's paws now were sending even more pressure on his ribs and chest. He summoned his bubble sending the beast flying and with as much energy as he could threw the shield square on the shattered gem's placed on the monster's chest. It poofed and he quickly bubbled it. His vision blurry and hearing was failing all he could think about was Pearl hanging from the cliff. He dragged his wounded body towards the egde and began to climb down.

Pearl lay unconscious on a small ledge and Steven was happy that she was okay. He pulled her onto his shoulders and began climbing back up. The blurriness got worse as more blood poured out of him, his body shaking but he kept climbing unaware that the ledge he was standing on was slowly breaking. Without hesitating he threw Pearl back to the top of the cliff. She just woke up in time to see this and her face grew whiter. "Steven grab my hand!" she yelled but just as the boy reached out the ledge gave way and he fell. "STEVEN!" Pearl screamed.

Steven didn't hear her as he fell, hitting the side of the cliff and the broken branches along the side. The poor boy two exhausted to even grab on as he was cut more and more, yet Garnet and Amethyst rushed to Pearl's side as they tried to grab the boy. It was too late Amethyst's whip couldn't reach him and Garnet realizing this jumped after him, tears falling down her face. "Hold on Steven, I'm coming!" she yelled. All she heard was Steven's screams of agony but then silence was all she heard. Garnet reached the bottom of the cliff and to her horror all she found was a rose quartz gem covered in blood. She shakingly picked it up as blood covered her hands but no cracks were seen. Within a few moments she rejoined the gems and they too were scared by what they seen. _Could Steven even regenerate? What would happen?_ No one had the answers to it and sadly they returned home.

They placed his gem on his bed and both decided that if Steven didn't regenerate within three days they would tell Greg, Connie, Lapis and Peridot what had happened. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Within eight hours the gems watched and once the gem began to glow bright, happy smiles were placed on their faces. A ray of light appeared as a figure emerged from the gem, the figure had curly hair. The grins grew wider until they saw the figure changed to another figure they knew very well. Rose Quartz came out of the gem but instead of her happy face, her face was covered by her hands.

"Rose is that you?" asked Pearl unable to believe her eyes tears slowly forming. Rose continued to sob unaware of where she was and so Pearl asked her another question. "Rose, where is Steven?"

Finally Rose spoke and said the seven words that shattered each gem's hearts. "Steven is gone, he didn't make it," she sobbed holding his t-shirt in her hands. That was when the gems knew their world had ended for Steven was dead.

Author's Note: Sorry to write such a sad story this was a crazy dream I had a week ago. I just added some stuff if you want me to continue this story please let me know otherwise it will remain as a one shot. Please review.


	2. Emotions Erupt

Chapter Two: Emotions Erupt

"What do you mean he is gone?" asked Pearl unable to believe her ears. _No, it wasn't true Steven couldn't be gone, this had to be a dream,_ she told herself.

Rose turned to her the shirt fell from her hands and gently landed on the floor. "When Steven went into his gem, his human side was destroyed, leaving only the gem side left to recreate me, I-I saw him disappear right before my eyes," Rose explained. The room went deathly quiet, Garnet covered her mouth, tears streaked from her face. Amethsyt was shaking so badly she let out a loud wail and ran into her room.

"Amethyst," called Rose alarmed by the wail, yet the purple gem was long gone. "Oh dear I know everyone is sad but believe me, I know with time we can get past this," Rose said gently, trying to calm everyone down. True she never met Steven before but she was the leader again and she would help her team cope with this loss.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" screamed Pearl. Her face was twisted with anger and pain as tears fell from her face. "YOU NEVER MET STEVEN, YOU DON"T KNOW HOW KIND AND SWEET HE WAS. HOW HE TRIED TO LIVE UP TO YOU! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY, THIS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GIVE STEVEN BACK!" shouted Pearl as she scooped up his shirt and ran to her room.

Rose was beyond shocked she never, ever heard Pearl speak to her like that in all their time together. A small tear ran down her cheek as she tried to remain strong, turning her attention to Garnet. Yet, like the other two Garnet was beyond upset. Her body began to twitch and shake, as Rose tried walking towards her, Garnet split in two. Now before her was Ruby and a crying Sapphire, Sapphire just rushed to their room wailing and sobbing.

"Sapphire wait!", called Ruby as she chased after her. Rose now stood in the living room all alone and she didn't know what she should do.

"Oh Steven, what can I do to help them?" she asked outloud. She remembered what happened just before she emerged from their gem.

 _A few moments earlier_

 _Rose slowly opened her eyes to a bright, pink light and heard screams of agony. A samll human child with curly, black hair and dark eyes, was yelling in pain. She clearly saw multiple bruises on the boy but what shocked her was his body was disappearing. "My goodness here let me help you," Rose called floating towards him. Yet once she did, her healing tears were of no use and the boy's screams got louder. Finally with a tearful gaze, he looked up at her and smiled._

 _"Mom," he whispered, no longer screaming._

 _"St-steven is that you?" she asked._

 _"Yes, I don't have much time, I am dying, please take care of the gems, dad and my friends, so-sorry I failed you," he said his voice getting quieter and quieter._

 _"Steven, hold on I can help," Rose assured him but it was too late, with his dying breath he said four last words to her before she emerged from the gem._

 _"Take care of them", he said and then he was gone._

Rose walked up to the stairs leading to his room. She saw pictures of him with many other huamns as well as the gems. Even some gems she didn't recognize, like a blue skinned gem with short hair wearing a dress and a green gem wearing a type of jumpsuit. The two gems were dancing with Steven to a radio, she picked up the picture and it read: Steven, Peridot and Lapis. _Who are these gems? Maybe they are his friends?_ Rose wondered. Her eyes moved towards another picture of Steven playing his guitar with a dark skinned girl, with long brown hair and eyes. The human girl was playing a violin smiling at Steven. On the back of this picture it read: Steven and Connie Jam Buds Forever. _Connie, what a nice name,_ Rose thought feeling sadder than she did earlier. _How was she going to tell these people that Steven was dead?_

 _In Amethyst's room_

The purple gem had become the Purple Puma and was wrecking everything in sight. Her trash that held such treasures now were being crushed into pieces. "Damn you Steven! How could you just leave us!" she shouted. "It's not fair! Why, why!" she wailed throwing a couch she had saved for years into a pile of trash. Tears streaked from her face, as she just sobbed. "I am sorry Steven, I am so sorry, why couldn't we save you? Why?" she cried as she fell to the floor in tears.

It hurt her to know her number one fan was gone and wasn't coming back. In that moment she just wished someone would shatter her or she would have taken Steven's place. He always made her feel special, to him she was not a defect but a true friend with a mischeivious way of thinking. To Steven she was just Amethyst and she was perfect. Now he was gone, and she didn't know if she would be strong enough to go on without him.

 _Pearl's room_

Pearl wasn't doing too much better, all she did was hug onto Steven's shirt and sob. She still couldn't believe she had yelled at Rose. Ever since Rose gave up her physical form to have Steven, Pearl would do anything to have Rose back. Yet, that sweet curly haired baby, warmed her cold heart, and his kindness made her care and love him all the more. Steven was her baby and she would do anything to protect him.

It was Rose's fault for leaving in the first place. If she never left Pearl never would have met Steven, never would have clapped with joy when he started walking, never would have cried tears of joy when her name was the first word he spoke. Never got to show him how to sword fight, read him bedtime stories, watch him sleep, yes it was all Rose's fault, Pearl decided. Yet she knew she couldn't blame Rose, she had no idea Steven would die.

In all honesty Pearl blamed herself for not being able to protect him. She failed him when he truly needed her. She hugged his shirt tighter as she sang a song trying to stop the tears but more fell as she sang.

 _We are the Crystal Gems_

 _We always save the day_

 _And even when you think we can't_

 _We always find a way_

 _That's why the people of this world believe in_

 _Garnet_

 _Amethyst_

 _and Pearl_

 _and Steven_

 _Garnet's room_

"Please Saphy don't cry," begged Ruby as she fought tears. _Steven , her little cutie pie dead, it can't be happening, this was just a horrible nightmare, right, right?_ her mind asked itself.

"Why couldn't I have seen this happen, I would have stopped it, this is not fair!," wailed Sapphire. She had future vision, she saw so many possibilities, so why, why when she needed her future vision the most it failed her.

"I should have grabbed him! Blame me not yourself!" cried Ruby tears streaming down her face, making her body sizzle.

"I-I don't know what to do, how can I tell Greg? What would he do? What will he say? Or Lapis, or Peridot, what will they do? Oh no Connie, this will kill her, I can't I just can't" sobbed Sapphire ice forming all around her.

"Sapphire, please calm down," Ruby said, picking her up, ice and heat reacting to each other. "You won't have to do anything alone, I will be there with you, and Steven, Steven will live on through us. As long, as long as we remember him, he will never truly be gone," Ruby explained as she hugged her.

"Oh Ruby, this is, this is," Sapphire tried to speak but her voice kept cracking.

"I know, I know," Ruby said stroking her hair. They were facing an unknown future and with Steven gone, would they be able to face it?

To be continued...

Author's Note: The next chapter contains one of the gems telling Greg, Connie, Lapis and Peridot that Steven is dead. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review I really appreciate feedback.


	3. Breaking the News

Chapter Three: Breaking the News

The morning sun rose covering the beach in orange and yellow rays of light. Though the house on the shores remained silent as a tomb. Rose had just sat there on Steven's bed looking upon picture after picture of him and many human friends. Her eyes went misty for she had no idea how she would tell these people Steven had died. _Why did he have to die? He was only what eight, ten, how many years had she been gone?_ Still since the other Crystal Gems were hiding in their rooms, grieving in their own way, someone had to tell them.

Rose got up off the bed and floated down to the door, when the door to the temple glowed revealing her former comrades. Ruby and Sapphire came out still wiping away tears but were not ready to form Garnet yet, Pearl remained emotionaless, her hands fidgting as she walked up to Rose. Amethyst was hiding behind her hair, not looking at anyone. "Oh good you all have come out of your rooms, I was just about to go and break this sad news to all of Steven's friends. Yet, I am unaware of where these people live, perhaps you could show me," Rose said with a small smile. She had lived in Beach City before but by the looks of everything a lot had changed.

Pearl bit her lip and politely said," Yes Rose we can show you, please follow us". She wanted to yell at Rose more, but she had to be the one to tell poor Connie about Steven, she was Pearl's apprentice after all. Sapphre wiped away a tear, as Ruby held her hand, as they all walked outside. Greg, was first on their list yet Pearl kindly asked to tell Connie herself, alone.

"Oh Connie, she was that little girl I saw in one of the pictures, she was Steven's jam bud right?" asked Rose.

Pearl bit her lip and answered, "Yes, yes she was". Then headed to Connie's house trying to keep the tears and her anger from boiling out. She reached Connie's house and rang the doorbell, and within a few moments, Connie's mom answered the door.

"Ah Pearl, what a surprise, how can I help you this morning," she asked politely.

"Hello, I really am sorry to bother you but I um need to talk to Connie, it's important," Pearl said trying to keep herself from crying. _Be strong Pearl, be strong,_ her mind told herself.

"Um okay please come in," Connie's mom said sensing the tension in her. Pearl walked in and Connie's mom called out, "Connie, Pearl is here."

"Coming mom," Connie called and came into the living room. Pearl's heart almost shattered upon seeing the young girl's cheerful face. _How can I hurt her like this? Maybe I should wait? No the sooner she knows the sooner she can grieve, please forgive me Connie,_ Pearl's mind said holding back her tears. "Hey Pearl did I miss a sword practice or did you want to train here, because I have a volley ball practice in an hour," Connie explained happily.

"No Connie, I just need to tell you something important, involving Steven," Pearl said her voice cracking.

Connie frowned not liking the look on her face. "Is Steven okay, he didn't get captured again? I thought once he found Pink Diamond and showed White and Blue that Yellow was the traitor, Earth was off limits," she rambled on.

"Please Connie calm down and have a seat this won't be easy," Pearl said and Connie sat down and Pearl knelt before her.

"Steven didn't get captured by anyone, yesterdsay we went on a mission to capture more currupt gems to help them, but were were overpowered and Steven, Steven, he um he," Pearl tried to spit out but the words clung to her unable to come out.

"He what Pearl, please tell me," Connie said holding her hands.

"He died," Pearl said shedding her tears. Connie's mom gasped in shock placing a hand over her mouth and looked upon her daughter.

"What no that can't be!" Connie cried, tears streaking down her face. Her face mixed with pain and sadness, unable to believe her ears.

"It's true Connie, Steven tried to go inside his gem to regenerate but his human half was destroyed in the process, now Rose, Steven's mom is back, I am so sorry," Pearl said quietly.

"This is my fault, I should have gone with him, protected him!" Connie yelled her body shaking.

"NO, don't say that," Pearl said grabbing the young girl's shoulders. Their eyes locked with each other and Pearl spoke," This is not your fault, never ever think that, it just happened, there was nothing anyone can do," Pearl said the tears falling down her face. Connie cried and latched onto Pearl hugging her tight, the pale skinned gem did the same, and Connie's mom joined the hug, all three saddened by the loss of Steven.

 _At the carwash_

Rose saw the familiar surroundings of Greg's carwash, it seemed his business was flourishing, he had a sign and everything. Speaking of Greg, he had aged from what Rose could tell, and he was washing some cars when he looked up. He nearly dropped the bucket of water, and his face went white as a sheet, once his eyes laid upon Rose.

"Ro-Rose," he said ignoring the car as he walked up to the gems.

"Oh Greg," Rose called hugging him tightly. Tears filled up her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. Greg also let out a few tears and huuged her back and kissed her lips.

"How are you back, and where is Steven,?" Greg asked unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Greg, we have some bad news," Sapphire siad stepping forward, Ruby still holding her hand. Greg saw the two gems that made up Garnet, and knew whenever they split up it usually meant something was wrong. Before Greg could ask anything Sapphire having no choice just said," Steven died on a mission yesterday, and now Rose is permanently back, I'm sorry," she said bowing her head, ice forming around her.

"What, no, no this is some kind of joke right?" Greg asked taking a few steps back, Greg would not believe his only son was dead after everything Steven had done and gone through, he died just like that.

"I am afriad it's true Greg," Rose said calmly. Greg just fell to the floor tears in his eyes, as his face changed from pain to pure anger. He let out a inhuman yell that pierced each gem not knowing what to do. After a few minutes Greg stood up and began walking away.

"I need to be alone," Greg said walking back over to the carwash.

"Amethyst stay with him so he doesn't do anything rash," Sapphire said quickly. She didn't foresee any future vision of Greg committing suicide but better to be safe than sorry. Amethyst only nodded and hung outisde the carwash keeping a close eye on Greg. "You should stay here Rose, " Sapphire told her,

"What why?" asked Rose.

"We are going to tell Peridot and Lapis, of Steven's death, Lapis was the gem trapped in that mirror we found all those years ago, and Peridot was a modern Home World gem but thanks to Steven's friendship and love, for them both they became Crystal Gems, and if they see you things could go wrong," Sapphire explained.

"Nonsense, I have to go I owe my son that much to tell his friends what happened to him, now let's go," Rose said. Sapphire and Ruby exchanged glances and knew that if things went wrong they needed to be a tad stronger. Ruby twirled Sapphire around and in a flash of light, Garnet reappeared. She didn't speak just led Rose to the barn.

 _At the barn_

"Hey Lapis, where is season four of Camp Pining Hearts, I can't find it," called Peridot.

"Oh sorry Peridot, I think I lost it when I brought the barn back from space," Lapis said rubbing her arm.

"Oh man, I wanted to watch that season so bad," grumbled Peridot.

"I am sorry, hey when Steven visits I'll ask him if he can help us find another copy," Lapis said with a smile.

"True he is good at finding things on the internet, hey let's go see if he's home," Peridot said calling for Pumpkin.

"Yeah I do miss him and it has been a while," Lapis said as they headed outside. Lapis was about to pick Peridot and Pumpkin up to fly them to Steven's house when Garnet and to their surprise, Rose Quartz appeared.

"Is that Rose Quartz?" asked Peridot remembering all she learned about Rose and it didn't make sense, if this was _the_ Rose Quartz, then where was Steven? Though this could be a Rose Quartz from Home World seeking an audience from Lapis and Peridot sense they became ambassadors to Earth, teaching gems from Home World all about Earth. Yet, Blue nor White sent them a message saying a Rose Quartz was coming to Earth, so what was going on.

"Lapis, Peridot, I have to tell you something important, and it won't be easy to hear," Garnet said, trying to stay fused.

"What is going on Garnet, where is Steven, and why is there a Rose Quartz with you?" asked Peridot.

"I am Steven's mother and I am sorry to say this, but Steven died on a mission yesterday, and his human form was destroyed when he tried to regenerate, now I am back permanently, I am sorry for your loss," Rose said wanting to help. Though Garnet knowing what was about to happen formed her gauntlets ready to protect Rose.

"What Steven is dead, but no you're, you're lying!" yelled Peridot tears in her eyes. Lapis upon hearing the statement made a rollercoaster of emotions flood within her. Steven, the boy who freed her from the mirror. Steven, who healed her cracked gem even when she stole water from the Earth. The boy who she fused with Jasper to protect him, Steven, who showed her the beauty of Earth, helped her and Peridot become friends, have her love water again, and saved her from Jasper. No, he couldn't be gone, this was a mistake and she knew who was to blame.

"THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT, YOU'RE LYING STEVEN ISN'T DEAD, YOU HAVE HIM TRAPPED INSIDE THAT GEM, I"LL SAVE YOU STEVEN! I"LL SAVE YOU LIKE YOU SAVED ME!"Lapis yelled forming her wings. The ground begna to rumble and shake as water sprang out forming two massive water hands as they shot at Rose.

"Rose look out!" yelled Garnet pushing her out of the way. Yet, Lapis formed more water hands trying to hit Rose to make her go into her gem, so Steven would come back.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BEACH SUMMER BUDDY!" screamed Lapis trying to attack Rose.

"Lapis stop!" cried Peridot. The attacks stopped as Lapis glared at her,

"Why should I? She took Steven away, I can bring him back, don't you want to help save Steven?" Lapis asked getting angry.

"Of course I do but you and I know that Steven wouldn't want this, we, we learned about death and if Steven truly is gone, he wouldn't want us to harm Rose, please Lapis just stop for Steven," Peridot said tears streaking down her face. Lapis's face teared up as she fell to her knees and sobbed the water hands going back into the ground. Peridot just held her crying her own tears.

"I," Rose said trying to comfort them but Peridot snapped at her.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK YOU CLOD!" Peridot yelled, and her and Lapis went to the barn to grieve Steven. Rose's teared up watching the two gems and their vegetable dog disappear inside the barn.

"Come on Rose, let's go home," Garnet said yet just as the words left her mouth, Ruby and Sapphire were back. Rose took their hands and they headed home.

to be continued...

Author's Note: I know I mentioned Steven saving Earth, I just haven't gotten into too much detail because I didn't want it to be the center of the story, if you want more details I will think of something, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you want to see anyone else in this story please let me. Oh Lars and his crew are on Earth and you will get to see them in later chapters, please review,


	4. Word Spreads

Chapter 4: Word Spreads

Greg sat in his van just staring into space. How could this have happened, Steven his only son was dead. Tears welled up in his eyes, his body began to shake, as anger boiled within him. "WHY, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!" he screamed banging on the walls of the van. His breath quickened as the tears fell from his face. This was his fault, he never should have allowed Steven to get invvolved with gem stuff.

Steven should have been going to school like all the kids at Beach City did, instead Greg never pushed the subject, mainly because the gems didn't think it was important. Of course he mainly thought they were worried about Steven's gem being a problem, or Pearl thought she would make a better teacher than any human. Still he was Steven's father, he should have made him go to school, do his homework, eat more vegetables, he didn't know anymore. Greg was supposed to be a father instead he just pushed all responsibilities on the gems and only took care of Steven when he was a baby. Once the kid turned about six to eight he lived with the gems, Greg could have bought a new house when he became rich so Steven could live with him.

Instead he just blew it on a vacation, and a telescope, sure Greg still had tons of money left, but he would trade every last cent just to have his Stu-ball back. "Hey Greg, are you okay in there?'" called Amethyst poking her head in. Her eyes were avoiding his, and she kept playing with her hands.

Taking a deep breath he got out of the van and faced her. "No I am not okay, I guess you're not either huh?" asked Greg.

"Why did this happen, he was just a kid, after everything he did and went through this, this is how it ends? Why him, why him?" asked Amethyst tears streaking down her face. Greg wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know Amethyst, I just don't know," Greg said a tear running down his face.

"Please don't commit suicide!" Amethyst cried out.

"What?" asked Greg.

"I know you miss Steven, but he wouldn't want you to kill yourself," Amethyst said firmly.

"I am not doing that, as much as I am hurting you guys as well as Steven's other friends still need me around, I am not going anywhere at least hopefully for a while," Greg told her, trying to smile but it was a weak one. Just then his phone rang and Greg answered without thinking. "Hello," he said.

"Hey Greg, you bum, just kidding how is my favorite guy," said Andy happily.

"Oh Andy hi," Greg said trying to keep it together.

"Hi, that's all I get? Sheesh, anyways how is Steven, I bought him a new skateboard, does he have one, I wasn't sure," Andy said.

"Steven, no he doesn't have one," Greg said, realizing he will have to tell Andy about Steven.

"Good, got him a nice blue one even has a star on it, bet those hippie girls will approve, anyway I am going to swing by in a few days on my plane to give it to him, so let him know, that Uncle Andy is coming to town," Andy said.

"Listen Andy, I have to tell you something important, you may want to sit down," Greg told him.

"What is it Greg, spit it out, I can take it," Andy informed him.

"Something happened to Steven, he um he uh well," Greg said trying to say the words but he kept choking up.

"He what Greg, what happened to Steven?" Andy asked getting concerned.

"He died," Greg managed to say. There came a dead silence and Greg was afraid Andy didn't hear him.

"I am coming over, I am leaving now, be there in a few days," Andy said and the line went dead.

"Well one down, amyone else know about Steven?" Greg asked putting his phone away.

"Pearl went to tell Connie, and Ruby and Sapphire, along with Rose told Lapis and Peridot, I think no one else knows besided them," Amethyst explained.

"Ah geez, well looks like it's up to us, will you help me tell Steven's friends?" Greg asked.

"Of cousre anything for Steven, and you too," Amethyst said trying to maintain a brave face. They held hands and headed out to spread the news.

 _Meanwhile at the barn_

Peridot was stroking Pumpkin, her head was swarming with thoughts and emotions. She couldn't believe Steven was gone, it just didn't feel real. Surely this was some joke, a mean one, yeah that was it, any minute now Steven would come racing up to her and hugging her. Saying, that the Rose they saw was Amethyst, who shapeshifted into Rose Quartz, and would apologize for the cruel joke. She stared intently at the door, but Steven never poked his head in, nor did he appear.

Her eyes gazed upon her new tape recorder, when Lapis broke her last one, Steven bought her a new one. He was always so thoughtful, showing her Earth, saving her from the gem monsters, she helped create, revealing to her, her new found power, getting Lapis to be her friend. Steven did so much for her and the one moment he needed her help the most, she was nowhere to be found. "I am sorry Steven, I am sorry I wasn't there, I would have helped you, you know that right? You were no are my friend, and I -I will never forget you," she cried.

"Peridot, it's okay," Lapis said seeing her friend in pain.

"Please Lapis, don't leave me again, I can't lose anymore friends," Peridot begged grabbing the blue gem's hand.

"I won't leave, I may not care so much for the Earth but Steven did and I will honor him and help protect this planet," Lapis said wiping her tears away. "I can't believe he is gone, he did so much for us, why just why, I don't understand why couldn't I save him? He always came to my rescue why couldn't I come to his?" Lapis asked hugging herself.

"I don't knw, it is so unfair, Rose Quartz is back, but Steven is gone for good, I don't understand why though and why now. Could she always have come back? Or is Steven truly gone? asked Peridot.

"From the looks of things he is gone for good," Lapsi said sadly. Just then a round sphere began to glow and once it opened Pink Diamond appeared.

"This is Rosa Diamond wishing to speak to Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, and Steven Universe of Earth," she called out in her holographic form.

"Greetung Rosa Diamond, this is Peridot of Earth speaking, what is this meeting about?" she asked.

"Ah Peridot good, how goes Earth, is everything thriving, it is my monthly inspection and I wish to hear from my ambassadors, on how things are going? asked Rosa.

"The humans and all life are flourishing, everything is going well Rosa Diamond," Peridot informed but she was shedding tears. _Everthing is flourishing and thriving but Steven,,_ she thought sadly.

"What seems to be wrong I detect tears, are you sure everything is okay?" asked Rosa.

"No, everything is not okay Rosa Diamond something terrible happened to Steven," Lapis blurted out, tears stinging her face.

"What? Speak up what happened to Steven? asked Pink Diamond looking worried.

"We regret to inform you that he died recently and we just heard the news ourselves," Peridot said sadly.

"Say no more, contact Captain Lars and his crew along with the Crystal Gems and the residents of Beach City if need be, I and Blue Diamond are coming to Earth to investigate this sudden "death" of Steven Universe. Should arrive in a few days, over and out," Rosa said and then she was gone and the object was a sphere again.

"Oh no what do you think this means?" asked Lapis sounding worried, she didn't mean to blurt out Steven's death, but she was upset.

"This mean we need to tell the Crystal Gems and now," Peridot said as she grabbed Pumpkin and headed out the door.

to be continued...

Author's Note: I will explain why Pink calls herself Rosa in the next chapter or so, hopefully everyone is enjoying this story, I appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting. If their is anything else you want me to add to this story please let me know and pleaxe reveiw.


	5. Everything Changes

Chapter 5: Everything Changes

When Pearl got back from talking to Connie, she just sank to the floor. Tears falling from her face, the look Connie gave her when Pearl told her that Steven was dead, burned in her mind. The young girl looked so broken, actually blaming herself for his death. It hurt Pearl more than anything, for not so long ago Pearl felt the same way when Rose left.

She felt completely alone and scared, Rose was her everything and Pearl spent many days and nights wondering what she did wrong. Was there something she could have done to keep Rose here with her. Wasn't everything they been through, everything they shared more important then a chance meeting with a human. Greg, for many years Pearl didn't always like, thought he was a lazy, and dirty human. Though over the years, she saw his patience, kindness, and gentle nature. No wonder Rose fell for him, and then they both gave her Steven.

Steven, helped her and Greg finally get along better than any other time she could remember. Broke down her walls whenever Pearl couldn't let go of Rose, she yelled at Steven at lot, and it made her angry when she did that. He was the most innocent one here, he didn't ask to be born but he was Rose's gift to her. Now he is gone, so where was her last gift from him? Pearl never even got to fuse with Steven and she felt that they were getting so close, what would it have felt like? Would Rainbow Quartz show up again or would it be a different fusion? Pearl would never know now and she hugged herself to keep her body from shaking.

Just then the door swung open and her head lifted up to see Ruby and Sapphire walking in with Rose. "How did Connie take the news?" asked Sapphire quietly, she saw many visions of how it went and was afriad which one came true.

"It was tough but she wants to come by tomorrow, her mom cancelled her tennis practice to give her some time to process things," Pearl said getting up. Sapphire took a breath of relief for it wasn't the worst vision that came true, she was happy to hear it. Still she gazed at Steven's empty bed and her hand covered up her mouth.

Pl-Please excuse me," she cried and ran into her room.

"Saphy!" Ruby called again running after the blue gem.

"Ruby wait please," Pearl said stopping the red gem. Ruby looked at Pearl yet gave a pleading look at the door Sapphire disappeared into.

"How did Greg handle the news?" Pearl asked quickly. She knew how much Ruby and Sapphire hated being seperated and with Steven's death, it seems it was getting worse.

"He got really angry and to keep him safe Amethyst is currently watching him, as for Peridot and Lapis, well Lapis attacked Rose. Yet Garnet and Peridot handle things, still they were both very upset," Ruby told her again glancing at the door.

"Thanks, I will check up on them soon, go to her," Pearl said moving so Ruby could get to Sapphire. Soon her and Rose were alone and Rose trying to cheer everyone up had a great idea.

"Come on Pearl, let's go on a mission just like the good old days," Rose said taking her hand.

"I don't feel like it Rose, I am going to check up on Amethyst and Greg, then later Peridot and Lapis," Pearl told her.

"I am sure they will be fine, within a few days this will blow over," Rose told her. Pearl grinded her teeth trying to stay calm. What was seriously wrong with Rose, did she have no concept on how much Steven's death meant to them?

"I am afriad this is something that won't blow over Rose, each of us is affected differently by Steven's death, it will take longer than a few days," Pearl told her.

"Fine a few weeks, oh I wonder if Greg would like to go to the beach, we enjoyed watching the seagulls," Rose said with a smile.

"Rose don't you care about Steven at all!" Pearl asked getting frustrated.

"Of course I do, he was my son, but it makes no sense to wallow in sadness best enjoy the good times and move on," Rose told her.

"It's not that simple Rose, it took us a long a time to move on when you were gone," Pearl explained.

"Now I am back, so you don't have to be sad," Rose told her placing a hand on her shoulder. Pearl angrily shrugged it off and the tears fell.

"But Steven is never coming back is here? Do you have any idea how sad everyone is? Greg lost his only son, Amethyst, and Peridot lost a member of their shorty squad, Lapis lost her Beach Summer Fun Buddy, Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet lost their cutie pie, I lost my baby, and Connie, poor Connie lost her best friend and maybe um future husband," Pearl said blushing at the last statement. It was no secret that Connie and Steven loved each other and she knew one day they would probably get married but now that would never happen.

"They were in love wow that's pretty cute for how old was Steven again, ten, eight?" asked Rose.

"He was fourteen Rose, you literally been gone for fifteen years, a lot has changed since then," Pearl told her.

"Oh come on Pearl nothing could have changed that much," Rose replied.

"Oh really well you should be happy to know that the cluster has been stopped," Pearl told her.

"The what?" asked Rose looking confused.

"Oh and Steven found Bismuth, and just a few months ago unbubbled her again, and they worked things out, for Bismuth was shown Earth the right way now and is helping us bring back the poor gems that were corrupted," Pearl continued.

"Bismuth, you know about Bismuth?' asked Rose, getting paler.

"And we also know about Pink Pearl, or should I say Lion thanks for telling us that, and that Pink Diamond or should I say Rosa Diamond is back," Pearl told her.

"What she is back? How?" asked Rose.

"Steven and Lars found her, Lars was a human that Steven saved from death and now he has some magical properties but is still human just pink. Steven found out that Yellow Diamond was behind everything, and was shattered now Steven along with the rest of us gems and Lars are ambassadors and the Earth shall be left alone by orders of Rosa Diamond herself," Pearl informed her.

"Steven did all this?" asked Rose sounding impressed.

"That and much more, now on Homeworld gems can be whatever they like Pearls can be warriors, fusion is okay, Bismuths can build buildings weapons or not build at all, lots of changes have happened," Pearl said. "Steven fused with Connie, she was what Sapphire is to Ruby, he fused with Amethyst and stopped Jasper, who was recently healed and is Rosa's sworn body guard and actually a good friend to Steven.

"He fused with a human, impressive," Rose said with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, so you understand how hard losing him is to alot of people and gems, it is going to take more than a few weeks to grieve him," Pearl said wiping the tears away.

"Oh Pearl, I know you are sad but I promise within a few more years I'll give you another baby to love," Rose told her.

"What are you kidding me that is your answer just give us another baby? What are you going to do Rose wait till Greg dies meet another haumn, have him fall in love with you and have a child and then just leave us to clean up the mess, that is not what I want," Pearl told her crossly.

"I was just trying to help," Rose said gently.

"Was that all Steven was to you just an experience to be easily replaced by another one?" asked Pearl.

"Of course not, I just well I have no concept of how long I was gone and as your leader I am trying to help my team," Rose explained a few tears fell from her face.

"Well I am sorry Rose but you are not our leader anymore, you haven't been our leader in a long time, alot has changed and that is one of them," Pearl said about to walk away. Before she could Peridot and Lapis along with Pumpkin came in through the door.

"Pearl good we have to tell you something important," Peridot panted. They both glared at Rose but continued to ignore her.

"What is it Peridot?" Pearl asked looking at her.

Peridot let out a breath and with a serious look said ,"Rosa and Blue Diamond are on their way here to discuss Steven's sudden death, we need to prepare for their arrival". Pearl bit her lip and nodded her head, began to call Greg and hopefully Amethyst will be with him.

to be continued...

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or any Characters this story is just for fun.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. The Arrival

Chapter 6: The Arrival

The gems watched as from the sky a hand shaped ship landed gently on the beach. As the ship landed sand sprayed and settled into the waters, then a door slowly opened revealing a familiar figure. Jasper wearing her usual outfit except she was wearing a pink diamond on her chest. She bowed as a smaller gem that came to her shoulder stepped out. Her hair was a deep pink color with light skin, and a delicate build. She wore a light pink dress similar to Rose's and next to her was another gem.

The other gem was Pink Pearl who had a lion's mane of hair with a sword strapped to her back, with a serious look. Blue Diamond came out with her usual somber face yet, was sad for a different reason, once she lost Pink now she lost Steven, she may not have known him long but he gave her back her sister and for that she was grateful, Blue Pearl was at her side not sure what to say, for she never got to meet Steven, but was sad because Blue and Pink were sad.

"Greeting Earth gems," called Rosa Diamond giving them a little bow. The other gems bowed in respect a new custom made thanks to Steven. Rose had huge stars in her eyes. She had never seen a diamond bow to any gem that wasn't a diamond. "Permission to speak to Captain Lars, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot," Rosa Diamond said firmly but politely. The three stood before her each trying to put on a brave face.

When Lars heard the news from Sadie, he still couldn't believe Steven, Steven of all people had died. After everything they had done together, facing Home World gems, finding Pink Diamond, and risking everything to tell Blue and White Diamond the truth, just to have him be killed by a few gem mutants, it was beyond lame. At first he didn't believe it, it wasn't true a mistake but when his eyes laid upon Rose, Steven's mom, he knew it had to be true.

"Captain Lars, so lovely to see you again, how do you like my gift?" asked Rosa Diamond.

"The ship is running smoothely my team greatly appreciates it," Lars said with a bow, the ship in question was the same ship he stole from Emerald all that time ago, with some modifications.

"Good, as I was informed by Lapis Lazuli, Steven is dead how is this possible? she asked.

"We were told that on a mission to retrieve gem mutants, he was badly injured, he finally went into his gem, unfortunately we learned his human side, couldn't handle the process and was destroyed. The only part that survived was his gem side and it allowed Rose Quartz to reform," Peridot explained trying not to cry.

"Oh my I am so sorry," Blue finally spoke a huge tear rolled down her cheek. "I never got to know Steven very well, but he brought Pink back to me and helped us realize the errors we made, I can only imagine how this affects you," she said gently.

"I knew it, I knew I never should have left him alone!" Lion snapped tears stinging down her face.

"Lion, it wasn't your fault, Steven asked you to help protect me, please don't blame yourself," Rosa said gently.

"Still he was my friend when I was in my corrupted form, he took care of me and loved me, finally curing me and reuniting me with you, now he is gone," Lion said sadly shedding tears.

"I once hated him, thinking he was you Rose, now after everything I was a stupid sheep following an unworthy ruler, after everything he forgave me just like that, I never even got to thank him," Jasper admitted frowning.

"Steven did a lot for everyone," Pearl said speaking up at last.

"Yes, yes he did, and as such we should honor him somehow, what do people on Earth do, to honor the ones they lost?" asked Rosa.

"Um excuse me ma'am but they have a funeral, normally we bury our dead, since Steven's body is gone, we can't bury him. Yet usually we show videos of them, and everyone who knew him says nice things about them, and place flowers on their graves," explained Greg.

"Excellent idea Greg that is what we will do for Steven, have a big funeral," Blue said smiling at last.

"Thanks Blue," Greg said gently.

"How do you know Blue Diamond?" asked Rose.

"Long story, tell you later," whispered Greg.

"Then it is settled we will plan a funeral for Steven and if it will please the citizens of Beach City, I would like to make a statue of Steven, will that be an okay gift?" asked Rosa.

"The mayor said any gift you wish to give us for Steven will be fine, I am sure people will like a statue, just please don't exgerate it, keep it like how Steven was," Lars told her politely.

"Good, we will head back to Homeworld in order to capture the real Steven, I will like a picture of him," asked Rosa. Amethsyt like a bolt of lightening ran into the house and within seconds came back with a small photo. It showed Steven smiling with a sword in his hand and his shield in another, riding Lion, who could transform into a pink lion.

"We took this after we saved the world, it was so cute, we all liked this one," she said trying not to cry. Each gem nodded and so did Greg and Lars.

"This one will do nicely, now we shall return in a few days, please go over ideas, and we shall return and we all will make this a great funeral for him," Rosa promised.

"Um thank you for doing this," Rose said unsure what to say.

"For Steven, I would do anything," Rosa said bowing to her, then the Home World gems were gone as the plans were being made for the funeral.

Andy finally came into town and met with Greg at his car wash.

"So, how are you holding up?" asked Andy sipping some beer.

"I don't know I feel so torn on one hand, my wife Rose is back, I missed her so much, but now I can have a life with her again. Yet, Steven is gone, I can't believe he is gone, I wanted to see him grow up, get married, become a father himself, so I can have grandkids, now that will never happen," Greg said taking another quick shot of whiskey.

"I here ya, losing a child, I can only imagine how you are feeling, this big funeral should help," Andy said. He only met Steven a year ago, now he was gone, their was so much he wanted to share with Steven. Teach him how to fly a plane, go fishing, and maybe take him camping like what his dad did for him and Greg when they were kids. Sadly Andy would never get that chance, and it made him madder than anything.

"I hope so, everyone who knew Steven is crushed, Sadie and her band are trying to make a song to honor him, Connie barely comes out of her room, Amethyst doesn't make eye contact with anyone, Pearl is barely keeping it together, and Garnet, she is totally split apart hence the smaller gems you saw Ruby and Sapphire," Greg explained.

"Um yeah," Andy said not fully understanding this gem stuff, but was trying to understand. He took a step to grab another beer when he kicked over a box. "My bad cuz, I'll get it," he said and was about to grab the box when he saw something fall out. "What's this?" he asked grabbing a video.

"What is it Andy?" asked Greg looking at the tape in Andy's hand. Then he like Andy saw on the tape in big black bold letters spelled out **Steven Universe's Will**. "What in the world?" asked Greg, he never seen this before. Attached to the tape was a note it read:

 _Dear Reader,_

 _This tape contains my will, of Steven Quartz Universe. I wish for the tape to be viewed by the following people, Greg Universe, Connie, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot. Once these people are all together the will must be viewed. Thank you and may one day I see my loved ones again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Steven Universe_

"Steven made a will smart kid," Andy said in amazement.

"I have to tell the others, will you help me Andy?" Greg asked.

"Don't even have to ask let's go," said Andy as they scrambled to get everyone together.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure if Steven would have made a will. Yet, since he has been acting more responsible and from all the near death experiences I figured he would. Please review.


	7. Connie

Chapter 7: Connie

Connie was in her room tears streaming down her face as she glanced at the object on her lap. It was the sword Steven gave her when she began to learn how to sword fight. It seemed like a lifetime ago, now she learned it's original owner was back, Rose Quartz. Steven gained possession of the sword when he got older, then he gave it to her, so since Rose was back should she give the sword back?

"Oh Steven, I miss you, why, why did you have to go?" she asked tears stinging down her face. All she did was cry, she tried going to school, her lessons but it was hard every day. Her mom sugested therapy but she didn't know if that would help. _Would anything ever really help?_

Memories flooded within her, when her and Steven first met. When they became jam buds, how he healed her eyes with his spit. The first time they fused it was magical, like she could do anything, and they did. Together they fought gem mutants, Jasper, even Yellow Diamond, but now it is all over. No more missions, no more going to the library, no more anything. Connie sat there her heart breaking for now she would never know what the future held for her and Steven. It was no shock she had a crush on him, and dreamt that they would get married but now that dream would never come true. _Life is really, really unfair_ , Connie thought sadly.

"Connie honey, you have a visitor," her mom called from behind the door.

"I don't want to see anyone right now," Connie said holding onto the sword.

"Please honey come out it's Mr. Universe, he has something important to tell you," her mom said gently.

Connie bit her lip and answered, "Okay I'm coming," She placed the sword down on the bed, and opened her door. Her mom stood before her, looking down at Connie with sad eyes.

"He's in the living room," she said gently holding Connie's hand. They walked to the living room and Connie remembered the last time she was in the living to talk to a visitor, it was Pearl telling her that Steven was, was dead. Just even thinking of the word hurt her but she wanted to know why Mr. Universe could be here, did he want the sword back? Or maybe just maybe Steven was back.

"Hey Connie," Greg said smiling at her. Though his eyes looked red, and his smile was a sad one.

"Hello Mr. Universe, my mom said you wanted to talk to me," she said trying to look calm.

"Yeah um, my cousin Andy and I were in my van and we found a video that Steven made, it's uh well he made a will," Greg said trying to sound calm.

 _Steven made a will, he really is growing up , well was growing up,_ Connie thought trying not to cry.

"We um we also found a letter and you were mentioned, Steven wants to give you something, and I would love for you to be there," Greg told her.

Connie was beyond words, knowing her best friend was gone but he actually wanted to leave her something behind to remember him by. It was sweet and thoughtful just like Steven. "I want him back," Connie said and the tears fell, she couldn't help it they fell.

"Connie honey shhh, shhh it is okay," her mom said hugging her.

"Not is not okay, Steven is dead! I was his knight I was supposed to protect him! He's is gone it's not fair hasn't he suffered enough. Everything was fine, he found Pink Diamond, he brought peace to gems and humans, we were going to have normal lives, now he is gone why, why him? It's not fair!" Connie cried, falling to her knees.

"Oh Connie," her mom said holding her.

"I'm, I'm sorry I'll just show myself out, but Connie, it isn't your fault, honey, bad things happen for no reason, Steven wanted to leave you something, I want to show the tape later tonight at 6 o'clock at the beach house if you change your mind," Greg said heading to the door.

"Wait," Connie said getting up, trying to breathe normally again. She wiped her eyes and ran into her room to get the sword, "I am still upset but if Steven wanted to leave me something, I can't dishonor him like this, let's go Mr. Universe," she said taking his hand.

"Are you sure honey?" her mom asked her.

"As sure as I am ever going to be," Connie said. Greg led her outside to his van and she saw Andy in the passenger seat.

"Next stop the barn to pick up Peridot and Lapis," Greg said as he put the van in drive.

Connie just buckled up and held the sword tightly, wondering what Steven wanted to leave her. All she wanted was Steven back but she couldn't have that. So, she remained quiet and soon they headed to the barn, and Connie wondered if she was feeling this unhappy, she could only imagine what Peridot and Lapis were feeling.

Author's Note: hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Steven's Will

Chapter 8: Steven's Will

Peridot just sat down on their couch petting Pumpkin, just watching Camp Pining Hearts, the show Steven introduced her to. _Steven,_ her hands tightened at his name, and what happened to him. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, this feeling made her wish to be shattered to just be broken into a thousand pieces. So, she wouldn't have to feel this unknown emotion, this sadness. She glanced over at Lapis who had her head buried in her knees. Gentle sobs could be heard and Peridot frowned finally turning the television off and heading over to her friend.

"Hey Lapis," Peridot said cautiously knowing when Lapis was upset she had been known to lash out. Losing Steven the very person who freed her from her imprisonment and offered her nothing but friendship was probably shattering her as well.

"What do you want Peridot?" Lapis sobbed not even looking up.

"Look, I am not good at these things but you know who once told me if you are upset, it is good to talk about your feelings to someone, it might make you feel better," Peridot said gently, trying carefully not to say Steven's name. When Lapis fused with Jasper, just mentioning her name to Lapis sent in a state of anger, Peridot could only imagine what saying Steven's name would do to Lapis.

"You know who, oh I see," Lapis said finally looking up at her.

"Yeah the um S word," Peridot said looking away.

"There's nothing to talk about he's gone, I wasn't there to protect him. Why didn't they ask us to go? We would have helped did they not trust us?" asked Lapis balling up her fists.

"I assume that Garnet figured they could handle things like they done before, but not even she can see everything," Peridot said taking a chance and placing a hand on Lapis's shoulder.

"I'm just angry Rose Quartz gets to walk around after causing so much trouble for everyone and finally Steven cleans up her mess, poof he is dead and can't enjoy anything but she does, it's not fair," Lapis cried hot tears down her face.

"I know it is not fair but we can always remember the good times, remember when Steven took us camping?" Peridot asked.

"I remember you being chased by that raccoon and Steven had to throw marshmellows at him till he ran away," Lapis said with a chuckle.

"Yeah that filthy beast almost bit me but we had a lot of fun, so try and remember that," Peridot said trying desperately to make Lapis happy.

"How do you feel Peridot?" asked Lapis looking at her.

"I um well honestly Lapis I wish I was shattered so I wouldn't have to feel anything, it is painful, even imagining him being gone, just hurts," Peridot said a tear falling down her cheek. Suddenly Lapis hugged her and Peridot was shocked but hugged her back both crying but neither let go of each other.

"Hey guys," Greg said rubbing the back of his head when he came upon the crying gems.

"Salutations Greg," Peridot said wiping her tears away and releasing Lapis.

"Mr. Universe, what brings you here?" asked Lapis, like Peridot wiping her tears away.

"Um well Andy and I found a video that Steven made and you guys have to be there so we can play it. Mainly if anything happened to Steven, he wanted to leave you all something to remember him by," Greg explained trying to not cry. The gems exchanged looks of shock but then had a serious expression on their faces.

"Please let's go and see this tape," Peridot said and Lapis taking her hand nodded.

"Um okay follow me," Greg said and led them to the van. Once inside the van, they saw Connie and both nodded to her yet, the rest of car ride was silent. Soon they reached the Beach House and went inside where all the gems including Rose were sitting down. Lapis and Peridot shot Rose a mean glare but remained silent and sat away from her. They sat on the floor with Connie and Pearl sat with Rose on Steven's bed as Ruby and Sapphire just stood wondering what was on this tape.

"Okay everyone Steven has left a will, if you don't know what that means it comes down to this, if someone knows they will die soon, they make a will a binding document over dividing their possessions amongst loved ones, so Steven wants to leave you all something, let's um see what he wanted to leave you all," Andy explained as he put the video in the VCR.

 _Steven was sitting on his bed a camera recording him, and he looked up with a serious expression. "Hello everyone if you are viewing this then that means I, Steven Quartz Universe have died. Now I know for gems losing a loved one is difficult and with everything that has been going on, I decided to make a will and leave each of you something to remember me by, let's being with my dad, Greg Universe", Steven began._

Greg stiffened upon seeing this, he had no idea how mature and grown up Steven had become in the last few months. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying as the video continued.

 _Dad, I know at times you thought you were not the best role model, but to me, you were the best dad a kid could ask for. You taught me how to play my ukulele, how to always see the bright side of things, like you always say if every pork chop was perfect then we wouldn't have hot dogs. You were always there for me whenever I needed you and taught me how to be human, and when things got too tough how to be a kid, I give you Lion, so that he can keep you safe and you will have a companion so you will never be alone, I love you dad and never forget that," Steven said wiping a tear away from his eye._

Greg was already in tears sadly Lion was with Pink Diamond though Greg knew it was the though that counted.

" _Now for Pearl" Steven said regaining his composure._

Pearl's head snapped up when she heard her name, just seeing her baby on the screen brought her to tears.

 _"You were like a mother to me, keeping me out of trouble, teaching me all about gem stuff. I know at times you missed mom when she was gone, and if anything happened to me, I didn't want to leave you with nothing, so I give you my entire collection of Lonely Blade movies, I know they aren't accurate but I know you will take care of them. You are one of a kind gem Pearl, never forget that and please continue to live and teach others for you make an excellent teacher. I love you and hopefully one day we will see each other again, or at least mom can come back so you guys won't be lonely," Steven said with a small chuckle._

Rose's eyes widened shocked that Steven thought that if he died, she would come back. Pearl was covering her mouth tears just streaking down her face, as Greg placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Greg, which made Rose even more surprised for Pearl and Greg never got along, it appears a lot has changed.

" _For Garnet, I leave you my ukulele, I know like myself you love music as well. You were my mentor, giving me advice when I need it, even though I made a lot of mistakes you were patient with me and allowed me to learn from them. I am sorry I had to leave you but please know this is not your fault and Ruby, Sapphire please don't blame yourselves, nobody is at fault things just happen," Steven explained._

Ice covered part of the bed as Sapphire cried and Ruby held her tears down her face as well, but they stayed together to hear what else Steven had to say.

 _"I'll always be your cutie pie and I love you, now Amethyst the wild card. You were like my big sister, you were up for any adventure I planned. Whether it was running away, or playing with me in a band. You were there and if anyone tried to harm me, you showed them who was boss, I leave you my cheese burger back pack with some joke books. You are truly amazing Amethyst, perfect the way you are please keep being yourself and remember all the fun times we had," Steven said smiling again._

"I will Steven, I promise," Amethyst said firmly wiping tears away from her face.

 _"For Peridot, I know we had our differences in the past and at one time you viewed me as an enemy," Steven said frowning a bit._

Peridot blushed with a sad frown on her face.

 _"Yet with time, you became a great friend, even standing up to Yellow Diamond that took guts, and Peridot, you are truly the bravest gem I know, and I hope you will be happy on Earth. Please help keep it safe and know that whenever you look up at the sky I am watching over you, for you I leave you my television, so you can watch Camp Pining Hearts on a better television. Hope you like it Peridot," Steven said gently._

"Wow thanks," Peridot said then began to cry.

 _"For my Beach Summer Fun Buudy, yep I am talking about you Lapis," Steven chuckled with a grin._

Lapis watched the video with intense eyes trying to keep the tears back.

 _"Like Peridot, you were not a fan of the Earth and I know you made mistakes, but I have made many mistakes as well. I am proud to call you a friend, fusing with Jasper for so long and then standing up to her, Lapis, you are truly strong, I admired that about you. Being trapped in a mirror took a heavy toll on you, I am sorry that happened to you. I don't regret releasing you and I am proud to call you my friend. I leave you my sea shell collection, treasure them and remember all the good times we had together. I love you and Peridot very much and I will live on in your memories," he told them._

"I love you too Steven," Lapis said the tears falling.

 _"Lastly Connie, I would never forget you, I wanted to thank you for being my friend. I know at times things got dangerous, but you pulled through, you are an amazing person and I am happy to have known you. I wished we could have grown up together and gotten married, sadly that may not have happened, so hopefully you become a great president and meet someone who will love you and want to be by your side. I always loved you, I am sorry I never told you. If I did die, I am unsure what will happen. So in case my death brought mom back, before anyone fights over my mother's weapon, Mom, I am sorry but I am giving your sword to Connie. She is a great swordsman, um swordswoman, no swordperson? Anyway I know it is your weapon but the sword has been mine for a while and I give it to Connie, please respect my wishes on this and don't take it from her. If mom doesn't come back then guys please respect my wishes._

Connie's eyes widened at this as she held the sword tighter. Steven literally just gave her the sword it was offically hers and he was in love with her like she loved him. "Oh Steven," she whispered wiping a tear away.

 _"Well that is it, hopefully you will never have to see this tape but if you do, these are my wishes. I love you all and thank you for being my family and hope to one day see you all again. So, this might be the last time let me play you the first song I've ever written I made some changes hope that's okay, enjoy," Steven said grabbing his ukulele, he began playing a familiar tune they all besides Andy and Rose knew well._

 _If you're evil and you're on the rise_

 _You can count on the seven of us taking you down_

 _Cuz we're good and evil never beats us_

 _We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas!_

 _We, are the Crystal Gems_

 _We'll always save the day_

 _And if you think we can't_

 _We'll always find a way_

 _That's why the people of this world_

 _Believe in_

 _Garnet,_

 _Amethyst,_

 _Pearl,_

 _Peridot,_

 _Lapis,_

 _Connie_

 _And Steven!_

 _The song ended and Steven placed down the instrument looked at the camera and formed a heart with his hands. "I love you all goodbye," then the screen went black._

Rose looked around and saw everyone was in tears and she knew what she had to do. Somehow, some way she had to bring Steven back.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Saving Steven

Chapter 9: Saving Steven

Rose looked around at everyone else after the video was played, poor Greg, had tears in his eyes as the man he called Andy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Amethyst was hiding in her hair as Pearl, who was sitting beside her, had her mouth covered also shedding tears. The girl known as Connie was hugging the shorter gem known as Peridot, while the other gem known as Lapis was hugging both of them. A pile of ice was forming where Sapphire was on her knees crying as Ruby trying desperately to comfort her.

"Please don't cry Saphy, please," Ruby begged.

"I can't I just can't I want him back!" Sapphire cried.

"I want him back too, I want him in his bed, eating those silly cookie cats, and watching that ridiculous food show, that only he understands!" Ruby cried.

Finally Rose closing her eyes stood up and said in a clear voice," Alright that's enough". She glided over to the door to the temple and waved her hand the whole star illuminated in light and she disappeared inside. Everyone looked on in awe, they never saw the whole star light up before and wondered where in the temple Rose went. After what seemed like forever Rose came out holding an odd object, it looked like a sphere of some kind with a mirror like surface. "I was hoping I would never have to use this but it looks like I was wrong, you all need Steven and this will help bring him back," Rose said.

"What is that thing?" Connie asked wiping her tears away.

"This dear Connie, was called The Gem Placer, during the war Yellow made a unique time device if a gem touched it and remembered a specific time in their life the Gem Placer would take them back to that time, so they could fix any mistake," Rose explained.

"Like a Time Machine?' asked Connie.

"Something like that only there would be no past gem, the machine actually takes the future gem into the body of the past gem, only they remember the future events, but are in the exact same place they were in the past so, there was no fear of time paraddoxes, or past selves getting in the way. Yellow wanted to use it for the war to change how it ended with the Crystal Gems losing and the Earth being destroyed but I stole it from her before she or anyone could use it," Rose said.

"Wait a second, you mean this Gem Placer was never tested? How do we know if that thing even works?" asked Peridot crossing her arms.

"I don't know but it's the only way to save Steven, so who would like to go back?" Rose asked.

"Why can't you go back?" asked Lapis with suspicion.

"Because Lapis, Rose wasn't there Steven was, so if she used it then she would be her but in Steven's body and there's a chance that it would remain that way am I correct?" asked Peridot.

"That did cross my mind," Rose admitted.

"I'll go," Amethyst said as she got up and stood before Rose. "I'm sorry I missed you so much but Steven was just a kid and we do need him too, can you understand?" Amethyst asked looking at Rose with a sad face.

"Of course I understand, I missed you too, now be careful," Rose said hugging her.

"I'm going too," Pearl said standing next to Amethyst.

"You will most likely need my assistance," Peridot said walking over to them.

"For Steven, I would do anything," Lapis said firmly.

"Can I go?" asked Connie.

"I'm sorry Connie, I think this machine only works on gems," Rose said with a frown.

"Don't worry Connie, we will bring him back," Pearl told her firmly. Connie only nodded and finally Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Sapphire asked hoping they could maintain Garnet during the trip.

"Only if you are," Ruby said taking her hand. Sapphire nodded and Ruby twirled her around as their gems glowed and finally Garnet was standing before them.

"Let's bring our cutie pie home," Garnet said fixing her glasses.

"Good luck guys," Greg said sadly wishing he could help. Each gem placed their hands on the Gem Placer and focused on the day when they lost Steven and then the Gem Placer began to glow and then a bright light formed and they were gone.

The light disappered and Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, were standing in the kitchen. Yet, Lapis and Peridot were gone. "Yo, where is Peridot and Lapis," Amethyst asked looking around.

"They are where they were when today happened, I hope," Pearl said. the machine soon sparked and fell to pieces on the floor.

"Guess it was a one way trip," Amethyst said frowning.

"Okay guys, I'm ready to go," called Steven as he came downstairs, he didn't see the flash of light or notice metal pieces on the ground.

"STEVEN!" the gems all called at once. Their eyes grew wide as tears rolled down their faces.

"What?" he asked looking around thinking something was behind him. Suddenly Pearl wrapped him in a tight hug as tears stained her face.

"Oh Steven," she cried as Amethyst hugged him too. Garnet just scooped him up and hugged him as well.

"Guys, what is going on?' he asked.

"We're just so happy to see you, buddy," Amethyst said wiping her tears away. They had to stay focused otherwise they would lose Steven again.

"Um okay, well let's get going," Steven said heading for the warp pad. Just then Peridot and Lapis burst through the screen door panting heavily.

"Lapis, Peridot, what brings you guys here?" asked Steven smiling at them.

"Uh no reason, we were just in the neighborhood, where are you going? On a mission, good we would like to join you right Lapis," Peridot said quickly for she was a bad liar.

"Yes, we would," Lapis said nodding in agreement.

"Um okay, sure the more the merrier, let's get going," Steven said sensing everyone was acting weird but decided not to push. They all crammed into the warp pad and took off.

 _Later that day_

Steven was fast asleep for the mission had gone well. Taking Lapis and Peridot was a good idea, using Peridot's metal and Lapis's water powers the corrupted monsters were all safely bubbled away. He was snoring gently unaware that the gems were watching him.

"We saved him," Pearl whispered softly.

"We sure did," Peridot said proudly.

"What if this happens again?" Lapis asked with fear in her voice.

"We won't let that happen," Amethyst told her firmly as she watched Steven sleep.

"No we won't," Garnet agreed. "Now let's go Steven needs rest, thank you, Peridot and Lapis for coming along, remind me to ask you two, to join us more often," Garnet added.

"Will do, come on Lapis let's go home, before Pumpkin begins to worry," Peridot said as they headed outside. The gems went to their rooms knowing one day, they will have to say goodbye to Steven again, but they would make sure it wouldn't be for a really long time.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter and please review. Thanks to all my friends who helped me with this idea and till next time.


End file.
